The Adventures of Disney Dreaming Modern AU
by ElMarSuperstar
Summary: Jack introduces the girls to his best friend, all star basketball player Jett Bennett, who has a mutual attraction with Violetta. Unfortunately, his ex girlfriend Ursula Arthur has a terrible jealousy streak, resulting in Rapunzel warning Violetta, but Ursula already finds out about her. Modern AU High school. Please R&R! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter One: When Will My Life Begin?

**Hey everybody! I've had this story idea for a while, and I've finally finished the first chapter! I'm excited to delve more into it, I've included my original characters Violetta and Leo (The next Disney Princess and Prince, created by yours truly! :D) as well as all of your favorite Disney and Dreamworks characters, including JELSA, Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians_ and Elsa from _Frozen_! Bear with me, it's the first chapter, you'll have to follow to keep in on how the rest of the story will progress! I'm going to try to name every chapter after a Disney or Dreamworks song or expression! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) Sorry about all the "As" and "Os" at the end, that's what happens with Italian names! ;P**

**I have to say a big thanks to my newest FanFiction friend ****WickedgreenPhantom. She's awesome and she writes the best JELSA stories ever, so check them out, especially the smuts! ;)**

**_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ANY CHARACTERS, SONG, OR SAYINGS OF DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS, INCLUDING WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS, ALAN MENKEN AND GLEN SLATER, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_**

_**Chapter One: When Will My Life Begin?**_

_**SEPTEMBER 1ST, 8:30 am**_

It was hard to believe that in twenty days the fall solstice would begin, promptly ending the summer and it's gloriously warm weather. Clear blue skies, fluffy marshmallow clouds, and luminous suns filled up the days in sunny California, which the residents took full advantage of with endless trips to the beach and frolicking in their backyards. Alas, the school year was starting today, two different schools for two very different people.

Violetta Noelle Lombardi slowly opened her eyes, still in a dreamy haze as she glanced at the clock, fully becoming alert when she saw what time it was.

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late and it's the first day!" She almost tripped she leapt out of bed so quickly. Violetta and her brother Leo had moved with their parents from Connecticut to Anaheim only a month before the school year started. Their father Benvolio "Ben" Lombardi, a corporate lawyer, was requested by the high tech start up firm of Eisner Enterprises, which he couldn't refuse, and the family relocated to Paramount Estates, a highly prestigious gated multi-million dollar home community for the wealthy. While Leo was starting his first day at Cal State Fullerton Irvine, where the groups and people would be diversified and strangers to one another, it was Violetta's first day at Buena Vista High School. She didn't know a single person or where her classes were, everything had been sent to her in the mail and the school map was about as vague as one at a mall. Everybody else had known each other since kindergarten, all the cliques were already established, but Violetta didn't care. Unlike most new students, she was rather excited about all the fresh faces and people she was going to meet, which is why she went to such great lengths to look exceptionally pretty.

_Maybe this school will be exactly what I need._

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

Violetta trotted gracefully down the spiral staircase in a fitted black polo shirt with a huge spray painted and rhinestoned butterfly design on the back, a red, black, and white plaid pleated school girl skirt with a black leather belt across the waist, black and white knee high socks, white sneakers, and a large pink velour purse. Her thick chestnut brown and sun kissed blonde hair was swept up in a long ponytail, her violet eyes popped with light blue and pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and thick black mascara while a soft coral color decorated her lips, all of this making her natural tan look even more superb. Violetta was a true beauty, both inside and out. She was five foot six with a dancer's body of long shapely legs, toned arms, a long torso, and an ample D cup bra size, needless to say she got a lot of unwanted attention. If it was like that in Connecticut, it would most certainly be like that in California.

Her mother Donatella looked over from the kitchen table as Violetta strolled into the massive kitchen and smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart! You look lovely for your first day of school." Donatella and her daughter were often mistaken for sisters because they looked so much alike, having the same hair color and eyes, but Donatella was taller and not as curvaceous as the teenager. Since arriving in Paramount, Donnatella had been busy mingling with her neighbors to expand the Rolodex for her event coordinating business, the transition had been successful with her impeccable appearance and easy going attitude.

The young girl smiled widely, making her dimples even deeper. "Thanks, Mom! I should really book it, though. I overslept and I'm going to be so late!" She grabbed a Strawberry Banana Naked juice bottle out of the fridge and put it in her bag as she searched for the car keys.

"I tried to wake you at least four times, but not even a sonic boom would have done the trick. It's imperative that we get you on a better sleeping schedule, Violetta, especially now that school is starting."

Violetta rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "I know, you're right, Mom. I'm just really excited. I can't wait to meet everyone! I just hope nobody makes fun of me, do I have to be in Resource still?" "Resource" was another name for "Special Ed", which Violetta had to be in due to her learning disability, and the kids were always making fun of her for it, which is why she was so isolated at her old school. They were all hoping that this time would be different.

Donatella heavily sighed and nodded. "Don't worry about it, it's just like a study hall class. You'll be fine, and I'm sure there's some nice kids in there."

They were interrupted by a loud yawning sound and simultaneously looked over to see Violetta's brother Leo walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of Spongebob Squarepants boxers and a KISS T-shirt. "Morning, Mom. Morning, pumpkinhead." Leo ruffled the top of Violetta's head, making her flinch.

"Le-o! Not my hair! And put some regular clothes on!"

He chuckled at his little sister meticulously fixing her hair. "Hey, unlike you, my classes don't start until 10:30. I've got all the time in the world."

"How about we switch? I'll go to college and you go back to high school, God knows you still act like you're there."

"Ha, no way. I've done my time, it's on for bigger and better. Speaking of time, aren't you going to be late?" Leo opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the carton of orange juice. While Violetta was compared to Donatella, Leonardo "Leo" Spike Lombardi was often compared to their father with his emerald-green eyes and full head of blackish brown hair, but anybody between his and Violetta's age groups thought he looked just like Ian Somerhalder, the actor that played the notorious but sexy bad boy Damon Salvatore on_ The Vampire Diaries_. At six-foot three, he had surpassed the height of Ben's six feet. Leo was studying to be a lawyer, but unlike his father, he opted for environmental law over corporate, for he had always been a green hippie type.

Violetta glanced down at her phone and gasped. "Damn! You're right! I gotta motor or I'll be marked tardy. Bye, Mom!" She raced over and gave her mother a kiss.

"Bye, sweetheart, I'll see you after school."

Leo grabbed Violetta by the arm before she could dash out of the kitchen. "Hey, you're gonna leave without hugging your favorite person in the world good-bye?"

She laughed and hugged her older brother. "Of course not! I'll see you later! Have fun at college and don't pick up too many chicks!"

"Have fun in high school and don't break too many hearts, sis!" The siblings bickered from time to time, but they were actually very close. Being six years older, Leo was very protective of his baby sister, even more so since she had developed. He wasn't a teenage boy too long ago, and he knew exactly how they acted, but Violetta was smart and he had faith that she wouldn't let anybody take advantage of her. Leo also knew she was a hopeless romantic and very much wanted a boyfriend, and he had a feeling she might just meet that somebody special at Buena Vista. He smirked to himself before turning back to face his mother, who looked a little concerned. "You ok, Mom?"

"Hmm?" Donnatella glanced over at her oldest child. "Yes, I'm fine. I just worry about her sometimes, you know? She's so eccentric and out there, and the other kids don't understand her." Violetta had always been a bit above average compared to most children her age, which greatly set her apart from them. They didn't understand her mature approach of a handshake in introductions or her expansive vocabulary, they thought she was weird. The Lombardi family had endured her pain throughout the years of being alone.

Leo took a tumbler out of the cabinet and poured in the smooth OJ. "She'll be fine. I have a feeling that Violetta will fit in well at this school."

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

After circling the school's parking lot for fifteen minutes trying to find a spot and having it be an exercise in futility, Violetta had to settle for the top of the hill. She flung her book bag over her shoulder, locked her metallic lavender BMW M6 series convertible, and dashed down the hill the best she could, not wanting to trip in her skirt. There weren't very many people around, everybody else had already gone to their first class and the rest were on their way. Buena Vista High looked like a castle with its promontory cathedral ceilings and massive double doors, the place in shades of grey and red. Violetta rushed to the front of the school as she studied the map, utterly confused. "This map is the worst! I knew I should have gotten here earlier, I-_**WHOA!**_"

_**"UMPH!"**_

Violetta hadn't watched where she was going and crashed into somebody, knocking them both flat on the ground, narrowly avoiding the fountain across from the entrance. She looked around and saw who she had bumped into, a young girl that looked to be about fifteen or sixteen.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair in a braid across the top of her head, with the bottom looping to the sides and around to a cushion shaped bun in the back held in by a three tone green ribbon, upturned greenish blue eyes, and a semi-light dusting of freckles across her nose. She wore a black tube top with green off the shoulder short sleeves and gold lining around the bottom and sweetheart neckline of the top, bell bottomed pants with stripes of chartreuse and dark green, both the pants and the top had magenta, blue, and green rosemaling on them, topping the outfit off with a pair of black and gold suede wedge sandals on her feet and a black velvet choker around her neck with a dangling emerald stone. Once the dizziness subsided, the two girls looked over at each other.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" They hadn't realized they were speaking in unison and began to giggle as they started picking up their books and bags.

"I'm fine, I've had worse falls on the ice and bounced right back up. Are you ok?"

"Wow, you ice skate?! So does my sister!"

Violetta smiled. "Awesome! I used to, but I stopped right before we moved from Connecticut. My name is Violetta Lombardi." She held out her hand as they stood up, which the girl happily shook.

"Anna Arendelle, pronounced "On-nah" not "An-nah. I'm guessing you're new here, too? What grade are you in?"

Violetta liked Anna right away, she seemed very bubbly and outgoing. "Yes, only been here a month, I'm a junior starting today. I'm going to guess that you're a freshman?"

Anna nodded. "Uh-huh, my sister Elsa and our cousin Rapunzel are also juniors. We got here early but I got distracted and lost them."

"This place is like a maze, I wish I had gotten here earlier, but I slept in too late. I can help you find them, let's hope they aren't already in class."

"Anna! There you are."

Anna and Violetta turned around to see two girls in the doorway of the front entrance.

The first girl had thick, shiny golden blonde hair that was in a braid with flowers in front of her shoulder and went all the way down to her ankles, large bright green eyes, a bit of a ski slope nose, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a lavender corset that laced up in the front with pink ribbons and had baby pink and lavender sleeves that capped at the top and were sheer going down her arms, along with a lilac colored gypsy skirt and pink ballerina flats.

The second girl had light ocean blue eyes, platinum blonde hair that was almost white and styled in a braid around the bottom of her head, her coloring was so pale it was hard to see the blush pink color on her eyelids and lips, along with the light spread of freckles across her nose. She wore a teal colored dress that went to her knees and a Venetian style sleeved ombre black to magenta cardigan, along with pink, blue, and dark green rosemaling around the skirt and in the center of the dress, and light blue sandals. Judging by their outfits and how they looked a bit alike, Violetta assumed that this girl was Anna's sister, Elsa.

"Rapunzel! Elsa!" Anna's smile broadened upon seeing her sister and cousin.

"We've looked everywhere for you, crazy girl!" Rapunzel said with a smirk.

"She told us to stick together." Elsa said quietly.

Anna blushed. "Sorry, I was just so excited. Look, I made a new friend, and she's in your grade!" She grabbed Violetta by the hand and lead her up the stairs. "This is my sister, Elsa Arendelle, and our cousin, Rapunzel Corona, but everybody calls her "Punzie"."

"Hi, I'm Violetta! Violetta Lombardi." She extended her hand out with a smile, which the two girls didn't hesitate to shake. Violetta was over the moon to be surrounded by some mature people for once, besides Leo… when he wasn't a pain in the neck.

"Nice to meet you." Elsa said.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" Rapunzel exclaimed, making Violetta smile with pride.

"Thanks! I love your braid, it's so cute! How long is your hair out of it?"

"No joke, seventy feet long."

Violetta's eyes widened. "Holy cow!" Her expression made Rapunzel laugh.

"That's everybody's first reaction. It's completely virgin hair, too, but I'm getting kind of sick of it, so next week I'm cutting it off right below my ears and donating it to Locks of Love."

"Wow, I love it! How considerate, I wish I could do something like that, but after a cheerleader cut off nine inches of my hair, I've been afraid to ever cut more than an inch."

The three girls went wide-eyed upon hearing that. "What?!" Anna shrieked. "That's insane! Who is she?! I'll kick her ass!"

"Anna!" A blushing Elsa scolded her sister lightly before turning back to Violetta. "Did you get hurt?"

Violetta laughed at their enthusiasm. "No, I wasn't hurt, but I'm thankful I didn't wear a ponytail that day, I hardly wear them, actually. Today is an exception. Anyways, I turned around and cursed her out, my mom chased her around the school. All she got was a one day in-school suspension, but she ended up getting arrested for drug possession that summer, so I guess it's true what they say about karma." It had been one of the horrible memories from her former school, Violetta was a little surprised how nonchalantly she was able to discuss it, but these girls seemed very down to earth and non judgmental.

"I can't believe you didn't punt her across the football field! I would have, especially if anybody did that to my hair! We're girls, our hair is our thing." Rapunzel flipped her braid.

"You're so right about that, I didn't want to get into more trouble, because I know what she did would be overlooked if I hit her. Had it been guaranteed that I wouldn't get in trouble, that girl wouldn't have been able to walk straight." Violetta had toughness and courageous fight within her thanks to her 100% Italian genes.

"You made the right decision in the end." Elsa said as she whipped out her iPhone and began panicking. "Oh, no! It's ten after nine! If we aren't in class in five minutes, we'll be officially marked late!" They all scurried inside the school, which looked even more regal with shiny marble floors, red and purple walls, and floor to ceiling windows, half of them in brightly colored mosaics.

"I'm actually pretty lost, this map is so vague I have no idea where I'm going." Violetta said.

"That map is a pathetic excuse, they should just give us iPads with OnStar GPS instead, it would make more sense. Here, let me see your schedule." Violetta handed Rapunzel her schedule and watched her peruse it, secretly praying that they wouldn't start laughing over the fact that she was in Resource. "Ahh, you're in Resource, US History, and Math Fundamentals with Elsa, and you're both in my English class, too."

"Great, I'm glad there will be some familiar faces!" Violetta smiled, relieved that they hadn't busted up laughing.

"The Resource class is A113, that's up the stairs and to the right. Anna, your first class is right next to mine down the hall. We'll meet you guys in front of your class when the bell rings, k? Today is the first day of school, so that means you'll be having all of your classes today, not 1-3-5 or 2-4-6." Rapunzel could tell by the looks on their faces that they had no idea what she was talking about. "It's called block scheduling, you have some classes on one day and the rest of your classes on the next, it goes back and forth. and then switches off every week. You'll get the hang of it. Have fun in your first class! It was nice meeting you, Violetta! Come on, Anna!" Rapunzel strolled down the hall.

"Bye, Elsa! I love you!" Anna gave her sister a huge hug, who uncomfortably returned it.

"Bye, Anna, don't speak out in class." Elsa patted her sister on the shoulder, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I always behave in class. Bye, Violetta!" Anna then swept up Violetta in a hug, taking her by surprise, but laughed and returned the hug anyway.

"Bye, I'll see you later!"

"I'll find all the cute boys and get back to you!" Anna ran down the hall to catch up with Rapunzel, leaving Violetta and Elsa by themselves.

"Shall we?" Violetta glanced over at the steps as Elsa quietly nodded, and they began the walk to their class. Although shy at times, Violetta had a tendency to be talkative, and she wanted to know more about the timid yet mysterious Elsa. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you in resource for? I've never really met anybody before going in. Back at my old school, it was pretty much always the same kids. I have really bad A.D.D. and dsycalculia, which means I'm horrible in math, both of those are my learning disability. What about you?"

Had it been anybody else, Elsa would have been flat-out embarrassed to say, but there was something about Violetta that was so genuine and inviting, it left her feeling comfortable and a bit intimidated. "I have dyslexia." She said it so softly that Violetta almost didn't hear her. For years, Elsa had been endlessly taunted because of her pronunciation and how words appeared backwards. Early on treatment helped, but she would always have difficulties no matter what for the rest of her life, and it had been one of the reasons why she was so reserved and quiet, to avoid being further bullied.

Instead of being laughed at, Violetta looked at her with kind eyes. "I understand. It's not easy growing up with a learning disability, or in my case, two. It's not fun, either, but with the right help in school, it definitely makes things less stressful. The other kids choose to be ignorant about it and make fun of us, but we know the truth, and if we stick together, we'll be just fine. Right?" If Donatella had heard this, she'd be very proud of her daughter for finally understand the point of having an IEP and being in Resource. Violetta didn't care that Elsa had dyslexia, it didn't make her any less of a person. If anything, it made her a stronger person and one that was worth knowing. She gave Elsa a warm smile, which definitely relaxed her.

"You're right, and I'm glad somebody else knows what it's like, that I'm not alone." When things became more difficult as Elsa got older, her parents had always told her to conceal and not feel the pain, to not let the harsh statements get to her and put up a strong front, trying her best. Maybe with her sister, her cousin, and now a new friend on her side, things were looking up.

"Today is when our lives will begin! Let's go!" The two girls laughed and trotted up the rest of the stairs, excited to take on the challenges that awaited them, but they were caught off guard by a husky voice addressing them upon reaching the second floor.

"Hello, ladies."

_**OMG! WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE?! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER TWO, A WHOLE NEW WORLD, COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	2. Chapter Two: A Whole New World

**Hey everybody! I broke my streak again and have published a second chapter! I hope you're all excited to see some familiar Disney and Dreamworks characters in this chapter, there's even more to come as the story progresses! If anybody has any suggestions, don't hesitate to message me! I got the Bunnymund bit from when Hugh Jackman was on _The Tonight Show with Jay Leno_ back in 2011. Check out the clip, it's awesome! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :) **

**I'd like to give a shout out to WickedgreenPhantom, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and AudiLion!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ANY CHARACTERS, SONGS, OR SAYINGS OF DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS, INCLUDING A WHOLE NEW WORLD. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS, **_ALAN MENKEN, HOWARD ASHMAN, AND TIM RICE, RESPECTIVELY. **_I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._**_**_**

_**Chapter Two: A Whole New World**_

Elsa and Violetta looked over to see a boy leaning against one of the lockers in the hallway. He was naturally toned and slimed and looked to be about six foot one. The boy had pure silver spiky bedhead hair with clear ice blue eyes, and was wearing a faded dark blue hoodie, grey straight leg skinny jeans with blue and grey VANS sneakers.

"Uh, hi." Elsa greeted.

"Who are you?" Violetta asked.

The mysterious boy pushed off from his locker and walked over, a certain cool swagger in his hips. "I'm your fantasy babe come true, live and in the flesh." He let out a low chuckle as he stopped in front of the girls. "Just kidding... or am I? They call me Jack Frost, and what might you two lovely girls go by?" _They're totally digging me._ Jack thought to himself. _Although, I can't decide which one I want. The brunette is really sexy, huge cans, but I've always had a thing for blondes… who says I can't have both?_

Elsa and Violetta glanced over at each other before they looked back at Jack. "I'm Violetta Lombardi, and this is Elsa Arendelle. We're new here, our first class is A113." They watched Jack smirk.

"Ah, I was actually on my way to the office to have them call you over the loud speaker, but when I heard girly voices, I figured you two had finally found your way. I'm in your class, follow me." He turned on the heel of his foot and started walking in the opposite direction. Violetta glanced over at Elsa, both girls were slightly blushing as they followed Jack.

"Wow, he's really, really cute!"

Elsa shrugged. "Yes, he is." She had never had an actual boyfriend before, but she did think Jack was a good looking guy.

"He was totally checking you out, too, Elsa!" Violetta lightly elbowed Elsa, making the platinum blonde further blush.

"Really? You think? No way. I thought he was looking at you."

The brunette shook her head. "Nope, it was all you, not me! You never know what could happen. It's a new school, the possibilities are endless."

Jack hid the smirk over their whispers and decided to mess with them a tiny bit. "Ladies, as much as I love you both ogling my cute little ass, we've got two teachers and some students waiting on us." He glanced over his shoulder at Violetta and Elsa, giving them a mischievous wink. "Any questions?"

The girls gave him a quizzical look before shaking their heads as they stopped in front of a door, Jack still looking at them.

"Welcome to Special Ed then." He smiled as he pushed open the door and lead them inside a classroom. The room had about ten desks and two long tables, the floor was carpeted in colors of grey and green, there were five different book shelves stuffed with books, while the walls were decorated with different movie and motivational posters and colorful drawings. Violetta almost squealed when she saw a poster of Stefan and Damon Salvatore from _The Vampire Diaries_, instantly filling with glee but also felt a little homesick because she missed her brother, but he'd want her to have fun. Jack's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey, Santa! I found them."

"Dah, dah! Yer sure did, my boy!" The girls looked over to see a tall and rotund man with a round face and ruddy cheeks approaching them, with short whitish grey hair and a matching beard that reached the middle of his chest, wearing a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and brown loafers. Judging by his appearance alone, it was obvious how the "Santa Claus" nickname started. "Velcome, velcome! We've been expecting you. Elsa Arendelle and Violetta Lombardi!" He offered the girls a jolly smile as his belly jiggled when he laughed. "You must be Violetta, I can tell by the eyes, which makes you Elsa!"

"Yes, that's me." Violetta said while Elsa nodded, both of them noticing the dark tattooed sleeves on his forearms, with one arm saying "NAUGHTY" and the other saying "NICE".

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Nicholas St. North, but the youngins' call me "Santa Claus", so feel free to call me either one, or simply "North" will do." North held his hand out to the side. "This is my teacher's assistant, Mrs. Tania Fisher."

A petite redhead with greenish-violet eyes and bright pink eye shadow wearing a dress layered in blue, yellow, and green feathers approached them, a wide pearly white smile on her face. "Hi! It's such a pleasure to have you girls here! Everybody calls me "Tooth" or "Tooth Fairy" because I always have a secret candy stash along with an endless supply of travel sized toothbrushes and toothpaste!" She giggled and held up a huge bowl of candy along with a few toothbrushes and some Crest toothpaste, her voice was very melodic yet squeaky. "We're going to have so much fun! If you need help with anything at all, I'm the one to come to!" Tooth clapped her hands before gracefully strolling, almost gliding, to her desk with the candy stash. North let out a hearty chuckle and turned back to the girls.

"Never a dull moment with this bunch. There is nothing to be ashamed of in here, no matter what your disability may be. We are here to help each and every one of you with homework, all tests are taken in here, and whatever assistance you may need." He smiled warmly at them, easing the tension. "Jack, why don't you introduce the girls to the rest of the students, dah?"

"Sure, no problem, St. Nick." Elsa and Violetta took a seat at one of the front tables as Jack walked around to each student. The first one he approached was a short and squatty boy with short golden blonde hair styled in five spiky points, tiny feet, and golden brown eyes. "This is Sandy, he's Hard of Hearing, he can read lips but he still has to use ASL at times, but all the other idiots think he's a deaf mute." Sandy looked up from his Trig textbook, smiling warmly and waved at the girls. Jack then walked over to a huge boy with dark auburn hair wearing a red shirt underneath brown overalls with the calves cut off into shorts.

"Ralph is the all star quarter back on the football team, but he's actually pretty clumsy, all his projects kept breaking. It's why we call him "Wreck-It Ralph"

"Hey, quit it, Frosty head, it's called a Visual Perceptual and Motor Deficit, also known as Dsyparaxia, duh. Yes, it does cause me to break things and some letters are backwards, but I'm just like everybody else, ladies." Ralph smiled awkwardly at the girls.

"Sure, bud, you're getting better all the time. Really, you are." Jack playfully punched him in the arm and smiled before hopping on top of the table Elsa and Violetta were sitting. "I'm too lazy to go from person to person, so everybody just raise your hand when I point at you. That's Arthur, he has Asperger's Syndrome and a super high IQ, he's the modern day _Rain Man_."

Arthur gave the girls a shy smile. "I don't know about _Rain Man_, I'd prefer Albert Einstein, dubbed to be the smartest man of his time. Uh, feel free to call me Artie." He had longish blonde brown hair, green eyes, and a slightly full face, dressed in a maroon shirt and dark blue jeans. All in all, he was gangly, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Last, but not least, we have Eep. She has Dsygraphia, which means she has a hard time writing." Eep raced over and stood in front of Elsa and Violetta, she was squatty and had short frizzy red hair, yellow green eyes, a small nose, and a spaced out toothy grin, wearing a red and yellow tiger striped tank top and short shorts with UGG boots.

"Hi! I'm Eponine Crood, like the character in _Les Miserables_, but nobody can say it correctly, so I just go by "Eep"! Where are you from? When did you get here? Why are you in Special Ed? Do you have any brothers? Are they cute? Are they single? What's your favorite color? Oh, my god, your boobs are huge! Both of you!" The girl was practically bouncing she was so hyper and curious, oblivious to the deep blush on both Violetta and Elsa's faces and all the other guys checking her out.

"Uh, thanks. I'm from Connecticut, I moved here last month with my family when my dad got transferred for a better job, I'm in Special Ed because I have ADD and difficulties in math. I have an older brother, Leo, he's twenty two and a student at Cal State Fullerton Irvine, good looking and single, my favorite color is anything pastel."

"My younger sister and I moved here last week with our parents from Northern California, we're originally from Norway and have been in America for about ten years, the Special Education program at Buena Vista is one of the best in the state. I have dyslexia, which is why I'm in here. No brothers, just Anna, and my favorite color is blue."

"I love it! Tell me more, tell me more!"

"Eep, you must relax. It's the first day, let them get adjusted, you'll have the whole year to learn more about Elsa and Violetta." North said with another hearty laugh before turning to the new girls. "Since you were late and there's not much to do in here, who would like to take the girls on a tour of the school?"

"Why are you asking, just let me do it, Santa. Anything to make that Nice list." The silver haired boy said with a wink before hopping off the desk. "Come on, sexy ladies, let's blow this popsicle stand." Elsa and Violetta gathered their things and followed Jack out, waving good bye to everybody.

"It was nice meeting you all." Elsa said in a less soft spoken manner.

"See ya around, Santa Claus! Bye, everybody!" Violetta added with a smile as they all waved to them. Once the trio was outside in the hallway, Violetta took it upon herself to find out more about Jack, knowing Elsa was probably too shy to ask. "So, Jack, how come you're in Resource?" They started walking down the hall as Jack turned around and looked at her.

"Same as you, ADD. That and I'm too much of a prankster, I'm there because I'm obnoxious."

Violetta laughed a little. "Obnoxious is an overstatement and a bit harsh. From what I've seen, you're just cheeky. Right, Elsa?"

She nodded. "Mischievous is more like it."

Jack smirked. "You're both spot on, but it's all part of my charm." He shot them a wink. "Let's get this tour going, starting off with Drama!" Once they got to the end of the second floor, they walked through a corridor that led to the amphitheater, which looked just like the Pantages, with plush red velvet seats, an upper deck, and a large stage. "The amphitheater seats about 2,000, Buena Vista is pretty well known for it's theatrical productions, we've won state awards for eight years out of twelve ever since Mr. Bunnymund started teaching." Jack nodded his head as they walked closer to the stage, where a tall, good looking, fit brunette was on the stage addressing his class with great enthusiasm and passion in his born and raised Australian accent.

"Stanislavsky, Strasberg, Hagen! These are all the greats who have defined the pure art of real acting! Raw emotion! Real talent! None of this _Twilight_ crap that you kids are lining up to see two days before release! There are only a handful of genuine actors nowadays. Acting is not being afraid of showing true colors and adapting to your character, to being spontaneous and outside the box! Ok, who here can play the drums?" The students looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious, mates! This is going to be a fun exercise. Now, who here plays the drums?" Finally, a hand went up. "Caleb, excellent. If you could go to the orchestra underneath the stage, that'd be great." A short African American boy made his way to the lower stage level while Bunnymund kept talking. "That's another thing about acting, it's supposed to be fun and exciting. Even if you don't want to become an actor, you're still learning skills that you can apply to every day life in the real world. Yes, right there, Caleb." He looked down into the orchestra pit. "I want you to play a low drum beat, like a train coming." Caleb started playing, but Bunnymund gave a bit of a disapproving look. "Good, but it's a bit too Civil War for my taste, pick up the tempo- yes! Perfect! Keep it going until I stop." As Caleb played, Bunnymund addressed the class again. "A true thespian of the stage and screen has the ability to pull off any role and actually believe it. If you believe it, then so will the audience. I'm going to recreate my first audition for you, when I sang all eight characters of "Rock Island" from _The Music Man._ Now, I just have one thing to say,"

_**2nd Salesman: Ever meet a fellow by the name of Hill?**_

_**1st Salesman: Hill?**_

_**Charlie: Hill?**_

_**3rd Salesman: Hill?**_

_**4th Salesman: Hill?**_

_**1st Newspaper Hill?**_

_**2nd Newspaper: Hill?**_

_**5th Salesman: Hill?**_

_**2nd Salesman: Hill?**_

_**All but Charlie and 2nd Salesman: NO!**_

_**4th Salesman: Never heard of any salesman Hill**_

_**2nd Salesman: Now he doesn't know the territory**_

_**1st Salesman: Doesn't know the territory?!**_

_**3rd Salesman: Whats the fellows line?**_

_**2nd Salesman: Never worries bout his line**_

_**1st Salesman: Never worries bout his line?!**_

_**2nd Salesman: Or a doggone thing. He's just a bang beat, bell ringing, Big haul, great go, neck or nothin', rip roarin',**__**every time a bull's eye salesman. That's Professor Harold Hill, Harold Hill**_

_**3rd Salesman: What's the fellows line?**_

_**5th Salesman: What's his line?**_

_**Charlie: He's a fake, and he doesn't know the territory!**_

_**4th Salesman: Look, whaddayatalk, whaddayatalk, whaddayatalk, whaddaystalk?**_

_**2nd Saleman: He's a music man**_

_**1st Salesman: He's a what?**_

_**3rd Salesman: He's a what?**_

_**2nd Salesman: He's a music man and he sells clarinets to the kids in the town with the big trombones and the rat-a-tat**__**drums, big brass bass, big brass bass, and the piccolo, the piccolo with uniforms, too with a shiny gold braid **__**on the coat and a big red stripe runnin' . . . **_

_**1st Salesman: Well, I don't know much about bands but I do know you can't make a living selling big trombones, no sir.**_  
_**Mandolin picks, perhaps and here and there a Jew's harp ...**_

_**2nd Salesman: No, the fellow sells bands, Boys bands. I don't know how he does it but he lives like a king and he dallies**_  
_**and he gathers and he plucks and shines and when the man dances, certainly boys, what else? The piper pays him! Yes sir ,yes**_  
_**sir,yes sir, yes sir, when the man dances, certainly boys, what else?The piper pays him! Yessssir, Yessssir **_

_**Charlie: But he doesn't know the territory!**_

The class had already been clapping along in unison with Bunnymund's singing in different voices and slight dancing, but once the song was over, everybody burst into applause. A broad smile was on his handsome face as he bowed dramatically. Elsa and Violetta kept cheering while they followed Jack out of the amphitheater. "Wow, that was so incredible!" Violetta exclaimed.

"Where did he come from?" Elsa asked.

"Hugh Bunnymund was a Broadway legend, but at the height of his career, he decided to be a teacher, and we got him. He could have gone to the Strasberg Institute in LA or The Actor's Studio in New York, but felt that this school was the best choice for him. He's been in _Oklahoma! _and _Les Miserables, _amongst many other productions."

Violetta's eyes widened. "Wait, that's _**THE** _Hugh Bunnymund?! NO WAY! I saw him in _Jersey Boys_, he was fantastic! I have to go back and introduce myself to him!"

"Later, we still have many places to go on our tour." Jack lead the girls to the opposite end of the first floor, pointing out the main office as they walked by. The trio walked through two huge double doors, leading to a massive arena with bleachers on either side and three different diving board platforms on the left end, the smell of chlorine wafting in the air. "This is our Olympic sized swimming pool, it's fifty meters in length and has ten lanes. We've had quite a few of the swimmers and divers make it all the way to the Summer Olympic Games for Team USA."

"Which ones?" Elsa asked, to which he shrugged.

"Don't know, I'm not much of a summer sports kind of guy, I prefer winter."

"Is that why you're wearing a hoodie in the hot California sun?" Violetta inquired.

"I'm winter bred, from my last name to my hair, it comes naturally."

"Come on, girls! Kick those feet, pretend they're mermaid fins! Faster, you can do it!"

The three of them looked over to see the voice addressing the all girls swim team, belonging to a young lady with a brown medium length ponytail with curled under bangs wearing a powder blue Adidas track suit, looking down as the girls shoved off from one end of the pool and swam to the other, back and forth.

"That's Aquata Benson, the swim coach. She and her six sisters are pretty much water royalty here, they've all been star swimmers on the team." Jack pointed to a girl in the middle lane. "That's her youngest sister, Ariel. She's in our grade."

Ariel popped her head up and smiled over at the trio, waving excitedly. "Elsa, hi!" She had deep aqua blue eyes and a huge smile, wearing a green swim cap and lavender one piece swimsuit.

Elsa waved to her, not appearing as timid as usual. "Hey, Ariel!" The three of them walked over to the end of the pool, where Ariel was resting her head on her folded arms whilst kicking her long legs slowly.

"What's up, Ariel? How's Eric?" Jack asked, smiling down. Eric Barnes was Ariel's nineteen year old boyfriend and a sophomore at UC Irvine, whom Jack knew from his notorious mansion parties.

"Fantastic! Whose your friend?" She nodded over at Violetta.

"Her name is Violetta." Jack said.

Violetta bent down and extended her hand. "Violetta Lombardi, I'm new here."

Ariel smiled and shook her hand. "Ah, just like Elsa. It's very nice to meet you. Eric and I are having a party next week to celebrate Andrina getting onto The Groundlings tour! You all should come!"

"Ariel! Less talky, more swimy!" Aquata shouted from the other side, blowing her whistle. Ariel glanced over her shoulder.

"Coming, Aqualand!"

"I told you not to call me that at school!"

Ariel giggled before turning around and rolling her eyes. "I gotta go, but I'll see you girls at lunch! I'll be at Punzie's table! Bye!" She kicked off from the wall and practically swam away as quickly and gracefully as what one would imagine a mermaid.

"How do you know Ariel, Elsa?" Violetta asked as they headed out of the arena.

"Through Rapunzel, they've been best friends for years."

"Cool! Well, she seems really nice."

"She is."

"Yeah, and Eric throws the sickest parties!" Jack piped in.

**_THIRTY MINUTES LATER_**

The trio was approaching the end of their tour, and with only ten minutes left until the mid-morning break bell was set to ring. Violetta and Elsa were beyond impressed with everything they saw, including the three story state of the art library on the opposite end of the school, the third floor having a separate section called "The Newsroom", which housed the staff of the school newspaper, also known as "B.V. Chronicles". Jack introduced Elsa and Violetta to Belle Beaumont and Naveen Campos, the head writer and editor, respectively, both charmed by the girls and wanted to write an article about them. Following the library and newsroom was the quad, the cafeteria, and the underground station, where the school's production company "Vista Works Productions", filmed all their cable access shows. Henry Charming, another friend of Jack's, was the student head of the network. All in all, Elsa and Violetta liked Buena Vista High and it's amenities, and they couldn't wait to explore it further.

"Last stop, the basketball court. All the teams have the same name, "The Moon Mice". Football, basketball, baseball. It sounds ridiculous, I know. Something about not being able to decide between mice and the moon, so they mashed them up." The three of them walked into the indoor basketball court, where the team was practicing drills. "I used to play basketball when I was younger, before I got into curling."

"Curling, huh? Elsa is an ice skater, I used to skate, also. Maybe you two will see each other at the rink?" Violetta winked over at Elsa, who lightly blushed.

Jack glanced at Elsa. "Yeah, maybe." He smiled at her, making her heart beat just a little faster than usual. _Maybe Elsa is the one I should pursue. _

Violetta watched the players, and when she saw one boy in particular, she felt herself freeze. Her heart beat sped up, her eyes widened, her mouth became dry and slightly went agape. "Whoa..." She elbowed Jack and nodded at the boy. "Hey, Jack. Whose that guy?"

He smirked as he looked over at her, even Elsa noticed. "Whoa, boy. I know that look."

Violetta raised her eyebrows, but didn't take her eyes off the mystery guy. "Huh? What look?'

"Plain and simple. You're in love, girly."

_**A LOVE INTEREST FOR VIOLETTA! WHO COULD IT POSSIBLY BE? SORRY THAT I WENT WITH A SIMILAR CLIFFHANGER, BUT I WAS ANXIOUS TO GET THE CHAPTER OUT! I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: IT'S NOT A DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS CHARACTER! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER THREE, I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE, COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_


	3. Chapter Three: I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Hey everybody! I hope you're all excited to see some familiar Disney and Dreamworks characters in this chapter, there's even more to come as the story progresses! For my Original Male Character, Jett, I kind of did a twist: I made him look like Jack Frost's human form (before he was a guardian) as well as having him be the older brother to Jamie and Sophie Bennett. Great tie ins, huh? Also, it's kind of a coincidence that "Ursula" (There's a reason she doesn't go by Vanessa, it will be explained later on.) and Violetta look alike.**

**If anybody has any suggestions, don't hesitate to message me! Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

**I'd like to give a shout out to WickedgreenPhantom, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, Adrianazaba, and AudiLion!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ANY CHARACTERS, SONGS, OR SAYINGS OF DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS, INCLUDING I WON'T SAY (I'M IN LOVE). ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS, **_ALAN MENKEN AND DAVID ZIPPEL, RESPECTIVELY. **_I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS._**_**_**

_**Chapter Three: I Won't Say I'm In Love**_

Violetta fully glanced over at Jack. "What?! No way!"

"Yes, you are! You look totally smitten, you're in L-O-V-E!"

She rolled her eyes at Elsa. "Boys will never change. I'm not in love, all I asked you was who is he?"

"I can do better than that, I'll introduce you." Jack cupped his hands around his mouth when Violetta panicked and grabbed his arm.

"No, don't!"

_**"Hey, Jigsaw!"**_

The boy glanced over at the trio as Jack ran to him, allowing Violetta a better look. He was about Leo's height, very toned and muscular, with semi-fair skin and dark brown hair in a short side swept hairstyle. His face lit up in a big smile as he saw Jack. "Yo, Joker's Grin!"

"I can not believe he did that!" Elsa and Violetta watched the two boys laugh and slap each other around. "How red is my face? I never get like this over a guy, ever. This feels so weird!"

"You look beautiful, and don't worry. I'm sure he's very nice."

Violetta smiled. "Thanks, so do you, and I hope so. The guys at my old school, no joke, were all jerks. Even the nice ones."

"Well, like you said, it's a new school, and the possibilities are endless."

"Speaking of which, Jack is totally digging you, girl!"

Before Elsa could reply, the boy walked up to the girls carrying Jack in a piggyback style. "Thank you, noble stead."

"No problem, jester."

Jack hopped off. "Jett, this is Elsa Arendelle and Violetta Lombardi, they're new here. Girls, this is Jethro "Jett" Bennett."

Jett chuckled. "Thanks for the formalities, Frost. With that, it's nice to meet you, girls." He shook hands with both of them, revealing a pearly white straight smile and spectacular amber-brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Violetta smiled.

"Likewise." Elsa said.

Jack snickered. "They were dying to meet you. Jett's the all star player on the team."

Jett shrugged. "Eh, I'm proud of it, but I'm modest and not boisterous." He turned to Violetta. "Does anybody ever call you "Viola"? You know, like in _Twelfth Night_?"

Violetta's face broke out into a lovely smile. "_Twelfth Night_ is one of my favorite Shakespeare plays, along with _Hamlet_ and _Taming of the Shrew_. The only person that does call me that is my older brother, Leo, but it's more tongue in cheek than anything. Most people hear "Viola" and just assume it's about Viola Davis, the actress."

"Well, I can always just call you "My Viola" to set you apart from the other girls named Violetta that I know. Although, who could forget anybody as beautiful as you?" To anybody else, it would have seemed like a come on, but with him, it was just so sweet. Jett smiled at her, knowing a blush was threatening to creep up. There was something about this new girl that seemed so genuine and inviting, not stuck up and snobbish like many of the girls he knew.

She nodded, mystified by him. "Yeah, ok. Thank you." They stared, lost in the other one's eyes. Jack covered his mouth to hide the snickers and elbowed Jett, causing him to snap out of the daze, resuming conversation.

"Y-yeah. Those are my favorites plays, too, and total classics. I've read them quite a few times, the actual copies, not _No Fear Shakespeare_."

"I've read all his plays. I get where _No Fear Shakespeare_ is helpful, but it contributes to the increasing laziness of our generation."

He laughed, even his laugh was cute. "I completely agree with you. I mean, what's next, all the lessons just get lasered into our brains?"

"I know, right?" Violetta laughed with him, immediately getting a good vibe. _Oh, my gosh. Jett is pretty much close to perfect, I have to get to know him better, but how?_

Jack interrupted the moment. "Hate to break up this futuristic chat, but we've gotta go. I'll see you later, man." They clasped hands and pulled each other in for a dude hug, slapping each other on the back. Jett pointed at Jack as he started walking backwards.

"Dude, group meeting at lunch. Battle of the Bands is in four and a half months, I know we can win it, but we gotta get serious and start planning now."

The frosty tipped boy nodded. "You got it, catch ya later."

Jett smiled over at the girls, but was looking directly at Violetta. "I hope to be seeing more of you around soon, My Viola." He knew he would, he would make it a point to get to know more about this mystery girl.

She felt herself blush a bit. "Yes, same here." They watched him run back on the court before leaving, but Violetta was practically floating. Elsa leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Now, he _most definitely_ had eyes for you. I could tell by his smile."

Violetta beamed. "Really? You think? He's such a mystery, I have to know more about him."

Jack turned around as they walked up the stairs. "What would you like to know? I can tell you everything, he's my brother."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Your brother?"

"We might as well be. Our moms have been best friends for twenty years, our birthdays are three days apart, we're both the oldest of our siblings, and four of us have names that start with a "J" with the exception of his little sister Sophie. Jethro, Jackson, his little brother Jamison, and my little sister Journee. We're best friends and founders of our band Work For Dreams. Jett is an awesome guy, but most importantly, he's single."

"He is?!" Violetta squeaked a little too loudly, causing the blush to increase. Jack held back a smirk and nodded.

"Yep, he finally broke up with his sea witch girlfriend, thank goodness. What he was doing with her for so long, I have no idea, but congrats, he's wide open, and you two had puppy dog eyes staring at each other." At that moment, the mid-morning break bell trilled throughout the school and students began filing out of classrooms. "I gotta head back to Resource, but I'll be seeing you girls later."

"Bye, Jack. Thanks for all your help!" Violetta smiled.

"Your tour was very informative, thank you so much." Elsa said.

Jack flirtatiously smiled. "You got it. Until next time, remember that Jack Frost wants to nip at your nose." He winked at them and walked off. Once he was gone, the girls looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Who was that for?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, it's totally you, he barely took a second glance at me. I can tell that underneath you just want to let it go and break free of being the perfect girl, I can help you with that." Violetta patted her on the shoulder.

"You're right, I definitely need to come out of my shell more."

"Elsa! Violetta!" They turned around to see Rapunzel and Anna running up the stairs.

"Hey!"

"Hi, girls!"

"How was your class?" Rapunzel inquired as the four of them walked over to their lockers.

"It was good, the students and teachers are really nice and helpful." Elsa replied.

"We even got a tour of the school, this place is awesome! Did you know that Hugh Bunnymund is the drama teacher?! He was one of Broadway's best actors! I have to introduce myself at some point." Violetta looked down at her schedule. "Oh, my gosh! I have Drama 5th period! I'm super duper stoked!" She was so giddy it brought a smile to all their faces.

"Did you meet any boys?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yes, there's four boys in our Resource class, and they're all very nice."

"Not that! I'm talking about potential boyfriends, Elsa!"

"Actually, we both did, and we lucked out since they're in our grade." Violetta opened her locker and organized her books.

"Who? Who? Who?" Anna was hopping from foot to foot. _**"I MUST KNOW ALL THE DETAILS!"**_

"His name is Jack Frost, he's totally into your sister, Anna."

Rapunzel nodded in approval. "Ah, I know him. My boyfriend Flynn Rider is in his band. He's something of a jokester, very playful, but he's very outgoing and knows how to party. Did he ask you out, Elle?"

She shook her head. "No, and I don't know if I would be comfortable accepting a date with somebody I've known less than twenty four hours. It seems a little unconventional."

"If it's true love, it shouldn't matter, you'll just know! Love is an open door!" Anna singsonged, her older sister heavily sighed and let out a small smile.

"We'll see."

"I'm a hopeless romantic, Elsa, I can sense these things." The younger Arendelle turned to their new friend. "Violetta, tell us about your guy."

She giggled again, feeling so hopeful and delighted. "Well, he's really good looking, smart, sweet, and a great basketball player from what I've seen. His name is Jett Bennett, and Elsa thinks he was checking me out."

Rapunzel's smile disappeared. "Oh, Violetta. _**No!"**_

"No?"

She started shaking her head. "No, no, no, no! You _can not_ date Jett Bennett, don't even let it slip out that you like him!"

The three girls looked confused. "Why?" Violetta asked. "Jack said he was newly single."

"He said he hoped to be seeing more of her around soon. I mean, Jett said it to both of us, but he was looking directly at Violetta." Elsa added, but Rapunzel's demeanor went unchanged.

"Jett Bennett is Ursula Arthur's ex boyfriend, they just broke up after dating since 8th grade, and she's the queen bee around here, that's why! Jett's a really wonderful guy, I know him from the band, but if Ursula found out that the new girl on the block has a crush on her ex, she'll go out of her way to make your life a living nightmare."

Violetta felt her heart sink, for this wasn't the first time this had happened before. Back at her old school when she was a freshman, Violetta had a crush on a boy named Russell, and she sensed he liked her, too. His best female friend, Molly, convinced her to send him a Valentine, but unbeknownst to Violetta, Molly had snatched the Valentine and read it aloud to their entire history class, royally embarrassing her. In typical fear of losing popularity and becoming scrutinized, Russell did not defend Violetta and sided with Molly, which resulted in never speaking to either one of them again and avoiding that crowd at all costs. Violetta was hoping she and Jett would make a connection and that it would blossom into something deeper, she had gotten such a great vibe of interest and mutual attraction from him. _Maybe things will change some how, but it's more than likely that history will repeat itself. Just my luck. _

The other girls could sense the disappointment. Rapunzel put her hand on Violetta's shoulder, the girls unbeknownst to a figure running towards them. "Don't worry, this school is filled with tons of fantastic guys and they're all going to love you!"

Violetta returned the smile. "I know there are, but-" Before she could finish her sentence, a tall and muscular shaggy haired brunette with a goatee lifted Rapunzel up on his shoulders from underneath and ran off, causing her to shriek.

"_**EU-GENE! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION, YOU GOOF BALL**_!" She tried swatting him, but she just ended up giggling as the two went down the hall. The three girls stood there with smirks on their faces.

"There aren't any like him." Violetta closed her locker with a heavy sigh. "How was your class, Anna?" The trio descended down the hall to their next class.

"It was great! I met these two girls, Alice and Wendy, they invited me to sit at their table for lunch!"

Elsa smiled at her younger sister. "That's wonderful, Anna. Ariel invited me and Violetta to her table, too."

"That'll be fun." Anna looked over to see her next class a few doors away. "I gotta go, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Elsa waited until Anna was out of sight and turned to Violetta. "Hey, you ok?"

She nodded. "I suppose so, I just thought if we got to know each other better, that Jett might possibly be my first real boyfriend." Violetta wasn't entirely inexperienced, she had gone on quite a few dates back in Connecticut, it just never went anywhere. All she had ever wanted was to fall in love and have a boyfriend, but it had yet to happen, and it was very frustrating.

"I'm sorry, I understand what it's like to be disappointed. Maybe things with Ursula won't interfere that much, Punzie gets a little mellow dramatic at times, I think Anna gets it from her." The two girls giggled. "All I'm saying is to keep an open mind and try not to let what others think get in the way of what you want to go after."

Violetta smiled. "Yes, you're right. Besides, whose to say he would even want to get to know me better, maybe there's somebody else. So, how long do you think it will take for Jack to ask you out?"

"I have no idea, I doubt he will. He's so playful, can he really be taken seriously? Although, his mystery is so alluring." Elsa blushed, thinking back on him. For someone that described himself as obnoxious, she couldn't get him off her mind. The girls walked into their US History class and took seats in the middle row as other students started filing into the classroom.

"Well, I have a feeling he will sooner than you think."

"There is no way he'd ever get over me. I am the love of Jett Bennett's life. Without me, he would shrivel up and die." They turned around to see a girl walk in with three girls trailing behind her. The so called leader looked like she could be a super model, slender and pale with thick, wavy dark brown, almost black hair that went to right above her elbows, deep violet eyes, and full ruby lips. She was wearing a light purple spandex square cut midriff baring halter top with electric blue leather pants and five inch black heels to match her black school bag, and a golden nautulis necklace. With her outfit and what appeared to be way too much makeup, she looked at least twenty five. The three girls behind her could have been mistaken for identical triplets, they all had long blonde ponytails and were wearing clothing similar to the brunette.

"I don't know, Ursula. We were all there when Jett broke up with you, he sounded pretty serious." The first blonde spoke up, wearing a light cranberry colored top and bright red leather pants, only to be elbowed by the second blonde in a lime green top and forest green leather pants.

"Claudia!"

Claudia shrugged at the girl in the green ensemble. "Oh, come on, Paula. We were there, nothing can be done to undo that."

The four girls sat down while Elsa and Violetta watched with curiosity. "That's Ursula?!" Elsa whispered. "Call me crazy, but she kind of looks like an older version of you."

Violetta shrugged. "Hmm, yeah, I think I see it, but isn't she our age?" Maybe that's the only reason why Jett had been so nice to her, because Violetta reminded him of Ursula. If that was the case, why didn't they just get back together?

"He's just going through a phase, we'll be back together in time for the homecoming." Ursula flipped her hair over her shoulder and began filing her nails. "Besides, I'm the image of perfection, nobody could ever replace me in his eyes. It's only been a couple weeks."

_**"It's been since June!"**_ All three girls said in unison.

The fourth girl, wearing a bright gold top and bronze colored pants, spoke up. "Yeah, that's not the word going around school."

"Excuse me?"

"Laura, don't!" Paula pleaded, but that didn't stop Laura from spilling the beans.

"I overheard Jack telling Guy and Adam that Jett was totally goo-goo eyed for one of the new girls. He even gave her a nickname, "My Viola.""

_**"WHAT?!"**_ Ursula slammed the nail file on the desk and glared at her friends, Violetta shrinking in her chair as she turned to Elsa.

"Oh, my god! She knows who I am, and she does not look happy. I am so dead!"

Elsa tried to calm her down. "Maybe she thinks it's me?"

"No, but that would mean we're both dead! We can't let this happen!"

"Who is this "My Viola" that he was talking to?!" Ursula was so mad she was seething and her face was turning red.

"Ursula, wipe that grimace off your face. Remember what Doc McStuffins said about wrinkles? We're too young to get botox, and your skin is already so flaw-"

"Shut up, Claudia!" Ursula snapped. "I'm going to make her regret the day she was born! No girl will _ever_ get to Jett through me!"

Elsa and Violetta looked over at each other with the same thought. _This girl is bat shit crazy! _

"Children, settle down, settle down!" An English accent rang through the air, followed by the clapping of hands, as it's owner strolled into the classroom. She was an elegant brunette with her hair in an up do style, slender features wearing a yellow top, black pencil skirt, and black and white boots. "All right, welcome to US History. I am your teacher, Ms. Jane Porter, soon to be Porter-Greystoke in November, and I hail from Essex, England, as does Daddy, Professor Porter, he teaches over at UC Irvine. How odd that a Brit would be teaching United States History, yes?" Ms. Porter threw her head back and let out a delightful laugh, more than half the students giving her weird looks. "Now, before I take roll, is there an Elsa Arendelle and a Violetta Lombardi present?"

Elsa and Violetta looked at each other before raising their hands.

"That's us." Violetta said.

"Right here." Elsa added, to which Ms. Porter smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome, welcome to our school! I hope you'll find everything to your liking."

The girls nodded and smiled as their teacher continued speaking.

"We'll be learning everything starting from the Colonial period and going all the way through to Watergate! It's all explained right here in the syllabus. Take one off the top and pass it back to the person behind you." She set down stacks of papers on each of the front desks as the students passed them back. Violetta turned around and saw Ursula and her bimbettes whispering before glowering over at her. She immediately turned around in her seat, but still felt the intensity of their glare, not knowing how serious Ursula was to keeping her word of making Violetta's life a living hell.

_**WOW, URSULA SOUNDS JUST AWFUL! ARE JETT AND VIOLETTA DOOMED IN THE ROMANCE DEPARTMENT, OR WILL URSULA'S JEALOUSY AND RAGE DO NOTHING TO THE MUTUAL ATTRACTION? WHEN WILL JACK ASK ELSA OUT? YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY TUNED! CHAPTER FOUR, FRIENDSHIP IS THE FORMULA, _**COMING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SPREAD THE WORD! NO FLAMES!**_**_


End file.
